


Heartburn

by calciffer



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, SLOW BURN BUT FAST, Yerin Baek Songs, Yona as Yerin Baek, fake date, yes each chapter is inspired by a yerin song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciffer/pseuds/calciffer
Summary: Yona is a rising singer. Everyone loves her or loves her songs. However, as life is not a bed of roses, it is everyone's conscience that something is missing in her music. A pinch of passion, they would say. Yona wondered what the hell she was thinking when she suggested a fake date with her best friend in order to improve her music.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Heartburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! This is a new project. I'm not really sure if this is going to work, but we'll see. Warning you again, english is not my first language, so forgive anything! I will repair the errors later!!

The redhead ran her hand through the disheveled strands of her hair, unraveling the knots as if she were able to discount her frustration. The young woman was lying on the floor of her room, with her legs propped on the edge of the bed while The Winner Takes It All came out of her laptop's speaker, magically waiting for a spike in creativity to come to her mind. Yona could have sworn that her mind was never as messed up as it was now.

Jaeha, her manager and friend, had another meeting with her earlier, the topic to be raised again was her lyrics. It was the second time in the month that they had discussed this.

She could still hear his words. “Yona dear. I hate this situation as much as you do. I know how seriously you take your job and strive. I will always be by your side. So, for me, you can take as long as you want. The boss said he will wait as long as it takes, but you need to do that. ”

Her lyrics lacked feelings, passion, passion so ardent that it overflowed. This was not new to the redhead, since she had the habit of following stories about her songs on the internet.

The criticisms were usually constructive, so it wasn’t something that would make her lose her sleep. However, everyone said that she always left something to be desired, and that left her awake for hours. But what could she do since she was never in a relationship? The red could have continued that way, staring at the ceiling until her vision blurred, while she listened for the twentieth time The Winner Takes It All played, if she hadn't heard someone knocking on her door.

Yona shouted a “It’s open" loud enough for anyone outside to hear. She didn't even bother to look at who she was, her mind was too full. Yona only hoped she could fall asleep for the day to end.

“How long have you been like this?” The redhead looked down, coming down from the ceiling to the silhouette standing in front of the door. Her amethyst-colored eyes met the sapphires.

Oh, it's Hak.

"What time is it?" She says, maintaining eye contact, as she explores the young man with her eyes. Hak is wearing the same old clothes, Skinny Jeans with tears in the knees, tank top and leather jacket. Maybe not the usual ones, since he usually wears a flannel shirt over the tank and not a leather one. Maybe he would have met someone? It's not that he doesn't wear leather jackets (His wardrobe is full of them), he just doesn't have the habit of wearing them. He doesn't care much about what he wears, since he was lucky enough to be fucking attractive, unlike me, she thinks. Yona even thanks the skies mentally for him not having the habit of using them often.

"It's ten minutes to one o'clock in the morning," He says after taking the phone out of his pants pocket.

“Would I say that I have been like this for three, four hours? Well, I remember hearing Willow thirty times before switching to Winner Takes It All.” The owner of the sapphires and black hair walks over to the redhead's desk, pausing the music.

"Are there any specific reasons why you are listening to these songs?" Hak says, as he rests his arms on the desk, turning his face towards the redhead, with a look that she knew that he was making fun of her. 

“My songs are trivial. I don't know how to express feelings, let alone love. Which makes sense, since I never dated.” Yona covers her face with her arms, closing her eyes and moaning in frustration right after.

“Princess, you haven't eaten yet, have you? Yoon asked me to bring this here.” Because of her arms, the redhead cannot see anything, but she knows that he is approaching because of her voice.

The redhead moaned again, upset that Hak hadn't paid attention to her words.

“We are going to talk about it. Please eat first. I know you spent the whole day without eating because of that concern.” Yona can now feel that he is sitting close to her body.

The redhead pulls her arms away from her face, opening her eyes, meeting the sapphire owner where she thought he would be.

"On here." He held out a spoon for her while he took a jar of soup out of the bag. The red realized that he only carried one pot in that bag. She frowned and blinks three times, a habit she always did when she was confused.

"Hak, aren't you going to eat?" She asked when she saw him put the pot in front of her, while taking a bottle of water out of the bag.

“I already ate, no need to worry. Besides, it's one in the morning.” He laughs at her last sentence. She keeps looking at him that way, which makes him smile and nod, insisting that he was fine. That said, the redhead removed the lid from the pot and dipped the spoon in the broth, starting to eat.

“If I said that your situation is not complicated I would be lying. I can't think of a way for you to be able to express your feelings better besides being part of a relationship. ” Hak says lying on the floor, crossing his arms.

"I know that ... And that's why I thought of two solutions." She says, drawing the eldest's attention. He lifts his body, standing in front of her.

"I didn't know what that hollow head thought," Hak replies. Yona punches him in the arm, responding to the provocation. He takes his hand to the place where it hit him and makes a face, pretending to be in pain. She rolls her eyes and puts another spoon full of soup in her mouth. She watches him open the water bottle, then sips.

"I thought maybe I could ask Handae or Taewoo to help me with this-" Before the redhead can complete her sentence, she is startled to find Hak choking on water.

“What were you thinking about? Doesn't your head really hit well? ” He says as he catches his breath. Hak rubs the back of his hand over his mouth, trying to dry it.

“I dismissed that idea from the beginning. I don't think I would have been able to face them if they had agreed. I don't even know why I thought about it at first. As if I were able to do something like that.” She sighed, tilting her head back, facing the ceiling again.

"Didn't you have any other idea?" Hak says, waiting for her to return to the real world. He knew her too well to know that she was busy thinking about a thousand things at the same time.

"Huh?" She makes eye contact with him again. Yona blinks a few times, realizing that she was in the world of the moon.

"Ah yes. I thought about writing broken up songs. In fact, it may seem more difficult than writing love swearing songs. But it was the only solution I found. ” Yona says, going back to eating. Hak runs the tip of his tongue over his teeth while trying to follow her line of reasoning.

"Do you intend to make an entire album with broken up songs?" Yona stops and looks back, as if that look asks "Are you serious?"

“I agree that it would be too extreme. I thought about taking turns, some ending songs here, one of love vows there. ” She gestures with her hands, especially in the "Here" and "There" part.

"Nice. A balance. But how do you expect to write about vows of love? You just liked Soowon for a while.” He remembers, with a naughty smile on his face.

"That's what I would like to know too, idiot!" She kicks the older man's foot, sticking her tongue out.

"Anyway, I thought about it for now." The redhead got up and walked towards her desk, turning on her musical keyboard and playing the composition she had made earlier.

"It's good. But you shouldn't have the lyrics, right? ” He clicks his tongue, waiting for the other to answer. Yona shakes her head at him, meaning no.

"I don't want to worry and overwhelm Jaeha any more." Yona can taste the bitter taste of guilt making itself present in her mouth.

“Even his droopy eyes can't hide those dark circles” He jokes, rubbing his palms together. Yona doesn't answer, which makes him look up, finding her lost in thought again, looking away.

"Hak" She calls him, without blinking, still static.

"Yes, Princess?" He fears for her words, expecting everything from the girl with hair the color of dawn. 

"What if you taught me?" Her violet eyes finally meet his blue.

"What? What makes you think that I could teach you about it? Hak's eyes widen, before stifling a laugh, a sign of disbelief.

“You must have some experience, don't you? You are always surrounded by people. I know it would be really weird...for both of us. But I don't want to give Jaeha any more trouble.” The redhead is now lying on the floor, crawling to the place he is sitting.

"Princess ... I don't know more than you about this." Hak tries to pull away, raising both hands, in order not to let the redhead get any closer than she already is.

"Haaak, please" She is even closer. He hopes he doesn't have to extend his arms and hold her by the shoulders to keep her from approaching.

"What do you expect me to do?" He moves backwards, uncomfortable with the situation he finds himself in now.

"...I do not know? Things about passionate people?” Yona pouted, tilting her head, while thinking about what things passionate people would involve.

"I don't think that's how it works, princess," He says, laughing nervously at the proximity of her faces. God, she's so fucking dense.

"Wait! I remember hearing from Jaeha that you liked someone. Pretend that I am her and do to me what you would do to her. That way you can train.” Yona feels like a genius for thinking of a way in which Hak would benefit from the situation.

"He said what?!!" For the highest, at the moment, nothing else mattered, he was much more concerned that Jaeha had said something about his passion. He could feel his heart rate accelerating, as he felt the blood pump harder and harder in his veins. He was about to lose patience and throw everything up in the air, just wanting to strangle that man. He is about to leave the floor of Yona's room when he hears her whisper something.

"Please," Yona says, grabbing his jacket, while giving that puppy-dog look.

“Okay, okay...But don't expect me to recite poems and be the greatest romancer in the world, the writer here is you.” The redhead jumped for joy while smiling.

"Okay. What should we do? ” Yona shoves her hands in the middle of her thighs, trying to count the anxiety of learning something new.

"I do not know." He says, while trying to avoid eye contact. In fact, the situation they were in was very strange.

They couldn't explain what they were feeling at the moment. It took a while for one of them to break eye contact and say something. It was the redhead who had broken the contact, she felt too ashamed at that moment. She couldn't do anything other than face the floor.

"Do you mind if I?" Yona only had the courage to look up when she heard his voice, taking courage to end that silence.

"No. It's okay." The owner of the sapphires put a lock of the redhead's hair behind her ear. With one hand, he lifted her chin and with the other began to run his fingertips across Yona's cheeks, caressing them.

His fingers started to wander over the redhead's face, as if he were decorating every detail of her face. He used her thumb when he wanted to smooth the contours of her face. His fingers went down to her neck, stroking the area.

The redhead didn't know if she closed her eyes or kept them open. She felt that she could fall asleep if she closed her eyes, which she found in scarcity in her daily life.

His fingers returned to her chin. She blinked a few times, as if asking him why he stopped. Hak leaned toward Yona's face, making her heart rate rise. Was he going to do what she was imagining he was going to do? Before she could think of what she should do, he continued to do whatever it was he was doing.

The redhead closed her eyes tightly, not believing what was about to happen. Hak would kiss her. Her best childhood friend would kiss her. Maybe it would ruin their friendship? What would she do? She was the one who suggested it. It would be all her fault if their friendship ended because of what they were about to do. He could even come to resign from his position as her bodyguard.

"And then? Can you write something with just that? ” He whispered in her ear. The redhead felt a shiver run down her spine.

Oh. Wait, what just happened?

She could feel her heart leap into her chest. She was sure he could come out of her mouth at any moment. Was she the only one to feel that way? Wait, why would he feel that way? He hadn't done anything too much. So why was she like that, almost spitting his heart out? Yona could have sworn he was stuck in her throat and at any moment he would come out, falling on her lap.

The redhead doesn't realize that she left him waiting for an answer until she feels his fingers moving away from her skin.

"Actually," the redhead says, as she gets up from the floor and runs over to her desk, opening the first drawer and taking out her composition book. She rips off the pen cover with her mouth and starts pouring the words that came into her mind in the notebook.

Hak looks at her, fascinated by how her eyes shine as she does what she loves most. He doesn't even realize that she stopped writing and is now strumming the lilac guitar.

“Well, I see that you are not going to sleep tonight. I'll be right back, I'm going to some convenience store to buy some sweets to give you energy. Try to take a shower before I get back, at least. ” He says, opening the bedroom door and leaving. Yona just mumbles in response, without moving a muscle, with her attention focused on the guitar strings.

Before she could practice the melody she worked out in her mind, a voice was present in the room.

Yona looked up from the guitar, following the direction of the voice.

“Do you prefer coffee or some soda? I know they both give you energy, but if you want to get some rest, coffee... ”The owner of the sapphires was leaning on the trim of the redhead's bedroom door.

“Yes, I plan to get some rest, Hak. I leave the coffee for later. Thank you." The corners of Yona's mouth lift up, thanking the other with a smile.

"Go to the shower soon. You are stinking." Hak says, with a smile on his face, as he closes the door. The last thing he sees is Yona's angry expression, dropping the guitar and walking towards the door. He speeds up his steps, practically running across the living room of the redhead's apartment. He takes her key (They are best friends, so it's completely normal for him to have a key to her apartment) from the key ring and leaves.

The redhead snorts when she sees that he is no longer in her apartment, returning to her room. She walks over to his closet, opening it and grabbing some jacket and shorts. With her cell phone in hand, Yona continues to the bathroom, crawling. She murmurs some of his ideas along the way, so as not to forget.

Yona didn't even notice how much time passed under the shower until she heard her cell phone receive a message, judging by the ring. She turned the shower lock, closing it. She stepped out of the stall, wearing her clothes next and with the towel thrown at her head anyway.

Reaching her cell phone, she found a message from Yoon, making sure she had fed. The redhead tries to answer him quickly, blocking her cell phone shortly thereafter, avoiding distractions. She doesn't need them now, not when her head is already full enough.

Back in her room, she tosses her cell phone on the bed and sits on the chair next to her desk.

The red faces the words she practically spat in her notebook. Okay, let's find a melody for those words, she thinks.

"If I made just one arrangement with the guitar, would it be good, would it be enough?" Yona wondered, lifting her head and staring at her window.

"Or maybe an drum at the bottom?" The redhead raises the pen to her lips, straining her eyes, as if she is trying to solve a mystery.

“I should discuss this with Shinah tomorrow. Yes, maybe I will do that ” The redhead grunts in frustration, bringing both hands to her head, massaging her seasons.

“I can see smoke coming out of your head. Please take it easy, princess. I would hate to have to break the news to Jaeha that you passed out due to frustration.” Yona turns her head slowly, to glare at the other. She forgets her purpose as soon as she sees the reusable bags in her hands.

“Oh, when did you get them? You could have asked me for some, I have several. ” The redhead walked over to the taller, taking a bag from her hands, peering into what was inside.

“I bought some recently and left them on my motorcycle. I know you would claim a lot if I used the plastic bags. I avoided a headache.” He tilted his head, a playful smile playing on his lips.

"It is not just me who will thank you for using reusable ones." The smile on Yona's face was so big that her eyes became scratches.

“You can go back to your composition. I take care to take all the products out of the bag. ” He points to her desk, making her follow his finger with his gaze.

"Okay, okay." She turned in the swivel chair to face the young man. She has the notebook on her thighs now.

"And then? Are you going to use the arrangement you showed me before with the lyrics you wrote?” He asked, as he sat on the floor, unpacking the products.

"Not. I don't think the two match. In fact, I thought of a certain font for that arrangement. I hope I'm right about that.” The redhead says, digging her nails into her thighs, a way she has managed to relieve nervousness and anxiety.

"I trust you." He says before handing her a bottle of cherry juice. Yona accepts without blinking, smiling. She watches him remove three bottles of tangerine juice, two bottles of cherry juice, three bags of potato chips, and some instant noodles. 

"If Yoon saw us consuming all this crap, I'm sure we would be dead." Yona opens the juice bottle, taking a sip of her favorite drink.

"And that is why we are not going to tell him." Hak opens a jar of instant noodles, taking two chopsticks from the bag.

“I heated up the water before entering his room. Just a minute." The redhead follows him with her eyes, watching his silhouette as she leaves and returns to the room with a kettle in her hand.

"I hope you brought a cloth to put under it." Yona is now too busy to watch what he does or does not do, the redhead was trying to open her jar of instant noodles, failing miserably.

"You underestimate me too much." Hak sits down again, pouring hot water into the instant noodles, then pushing the pot towards the rubra and opening the other pot of noodles.

"Get it before I change my mind." She smiles in response to him. She picks up her chopsticks and moves the noodle, mixing, trying to make it taste better. She blows the noodle, with a cupped hand under the chopstick, so that the broth does not drip on the floor.

"Here." Yona says, extending her chopstick, full of noodles to the other. He tries to take the chopstick from Yona's hand, which makes her grunt.

"Just open your mouth, Hak." She waits for him to tilt her body towards her, which takes a few seconds. Yona laughs, satisfied, as she watches the loudest chew the food.

She takes another sip of her juice, while waiting for her noodle to cool down a little.

"And then...what exactly are we doing?" Hak breaks the silence while waiting for the redhead to finish chewing.

"What do you mean?" Yona tilts her head to the side, frowning, a sign that she is confused.

"You came up with the idea and you're asking me?" The young man replies, confused by the redhead's previous actions.

"Ah, you mean about that." The frowning of her eyebrows is now gone. Her face is relaxed now.

"Yes. That. ” He says, short, while eating again.

"Would it be fake dating or friends with benefits?" She questions him back, taking another sip of her cherry juice.

"Do you understand the concept of benefits, Yona?" He raises one of her eyebrows, with a serious expression on her face. In fact, he doesn't know how he should act in such a situation. Hak knows that Yona is too oblivious to some issues, but he wouldn’t like to explain the teenagers' concept of a friendship with benefits.

"Wouldn't I be doing well for being able to write my songs and you train?" She asks, confused, taking the chopstick to her mouth.

“In the current situation, yes. But the general concept of benefits is sex. ” Yona gasps while her eyes widen. She puts a hand to her mouth, a habit she has when she is either embarrassed or when she is surprised by something.

The silence that has settled between them is kind of uncomfortable, uncomfortable in Yona's conception.

"Anyway, I believe that our current situation is more similar than fake dating." He complements.

The redhead recovers and mumbles.

"How about you show me what you wrote?" He raises an eyebrow at her, challenging her, while raising the chopsticks to his mouth. In fact, Yona is very ashamed of what she wrote to show him. They hadn't even kissed and Yona was extremely sentimental. What would he think of her? He would call her an aspiring novelist, or even an incurable romantic.

"No." Yona has a mischievous smile on her face as she moves to her desk.

“What do you mean no? I literally help you with this.” Hak protests, dropping the chopsticks and looking at him with an open mouth, incredulous.

"At most, I will show you some arrangements that I have imagined so far." The redhead supports one hand on the desk, with her body turned towards him.

"Unfair." He says clicking his tongue.

"Do you want to hear it or not?” They stare at each other for a while, like a dispute over who blinks first loses.

"Okay, okay." He gets up and starts walking towards her bed. She smiles at him and picks up her guitar again.

"Yona, how about we take a break?" The boy with the light blue hair suggests.

"What?" She rubs her fingertips over her eyes in order to wake up.

"It's past four in the afternoon." He says, as he gets up and walks over to the coffee maker in the music studio.

Yona is now aware of how much time she spent in the studio. Shinah extends a paper cup full of coffee to the redhead, she gladly accepts, taking a big sip.

They are about to continue working when a knock on the door interrupts the moment. The two look at each other, as if they are asking each other if they are waiting for someone.

Shinah pushes the button on the wall next to him, unlocking the studio door.

"And then? How is production going? ” Jaeha enters the place, smiling. Yona and Shinah are very busy discussing the arrangements, so they don't even bother to turn around and see who it is.

"With such concern, you get to hurt my heart, guys." Jaeha tries to get their attention again, raising a hand to her heart, as dramatic as ever. Unfortunately, the attempt was unsuccessful.

He leaves a lock of her hair that was on her face and walks towards the redhead.

"Apparently Valentine's Day came earlier this year, Yona dear." The greenish one said, while blue lilies took full control of the redhead's field of vision.

"What?" Yona turns her head, questioning the greenish one with her eyes. He just laughs at her and points to an envelope attached to the bouquet.

"Beautiful." Shinah whispers, while Yona runs her fingers through the envelope, undecided whether to open it or not.

She closes her eyes tightly and carefully opens the envelope, trying not to tear the star sticker that was pasted to close it.

Yona cautiously pulls the paper out of the envelope, unfolding it. The redhead explores the paper with her eyes, finding some words and thinking about their meaning.

“I wanted to make sure that you were going to eat today, so I ordered your favorite food at your favorite restaurant. I even thought of cooking something for you, but my cooking skills aren't as good as Yoon's, so...I hope you enjoy it. I even got in touch with Yoon to ask what he usually cooks for you, since he is responsible for taking care of her health, but he was not attending. Would you be able to keep this a secret? I don't think either of us would like to get tugged on by ear for eating badly for two days straight. Enjoy the meal!

Hey Princess! I remembered that these flowers are your favorites, right? I hope I'm doing a good job as a fake boyfriend. In fact, you're going to let me read your lyrics, right? I'm your best friend since you weren't even a meter tall!

Ps: Eat before Yoon appears in the studio! I beg!"

Yona's smile grew more and more as she read the letter. The redhead can't help but laugh when she reads the last sentence written in it. She could feel her heartbeat accelerating by the second. Which didn't make sense. It was just a letter. Why did she feel her heart burn? It was just Hak, her best friend and bodyguard.

The redhead heard Jaeha call her, she murmured a “yes” and got up from the chair. She watched the greenish one take out some pots and place them on the table, pots that were actually quite large in size. What made her realize that Hak hadn’t bought food just for her.

Yona's gaze shifted to the blue lilies projected on the mixer. She wandered with her fingers over the blue petals, enjoying them. She smiled to think that Hak was always thinking of her, always cherishing her well-being, cherishing her happiness. She could see that in the smallest details.

The greenish voice brought her back to reality. She walked towards the table, seeing the two already settled in the chairs, just waiting for her.

”Why can’t I just love like normal  
Like made up happy ending, all the pretendings  
Or hiding feelings  
Want to be just like you once  
Make it up if I do wrong  
Ignore and leave the silence  
  
I’m pretty sure you don’t know how  
You could have turned us into better situations  
No stupid talk, neither sweet talks  
Still think bout when I’ve let you in  
I couldn’t help it for real”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that the hak became her bodyguard because he insisted right away when she became a singer. he fears stalkers. and if you got here I thank you very much!!!! 💗💗💗💗💗


End file.
